Through The Well
by cyberchick
Summary: Two new girls [MY characters] move to Tokyo and quickly become friends with Kagome. But what happens when the two girls follow Kagome through the well? And what’s this?!?! One of them is related to WHO?!? You’ll have to read and find out I guess…huh
1. Sure! That's a GREAT idea Lori! Let's ju...

Title-Through The Well By-cyberchick Summary- Two new girls [MY characters] move to Tokyo and quickly become friends with Kagome. But what happens when the two girls follow Kagome through the well? And what's this?!?! One of them is related to WHO?!? You'll have to read and find out I guess.huh? PLEASE R&R!!  
  
A/N: just so you know: Name-"TEXT" = talking = Inuyasha-"What was THAT for?" *Name-TEXT* = thoughts = *Kagome-That was strange* ~TEXT~ = Action = ~Ding! Ding!~ ------ door bell LOL! Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters from it!! I do, however own Lori & Melanie, they are MINE!! LOL!  
  
Ch1  
  
The two girls were sitting on a plane from NYC going to Tokyo. The first girl, she has blonde hair with brown streaks in it, and is dressed in a black tank top that has a heart w/ flames on it and some black leather hip huggers, said "Loriiii..why are we going to Tokyo again?" Lori, the brown- headed one, dressed in a black tank top that shows her stomach, and black leather hip huggers, replied "Because we are out of high school and we decided 4 years ago after graduation that we were gonna live in Tokyo, duh Melanie!" Melanie rolled her eyes "Shut up! I remembered that, it's just, its such a loooooong flight!" Lori-"Then sleep! You do very well at that." Melanie stuck her tongue out at her best friend, but took her suggestion and turned over to go to sleep.  
  
§ Hours later ~ Tokyo Airport §  
  
Lori shook her friend lightly to wake her up "Mel..Melanie wake up!" Melanie woke up "Are we there?" Lori nodded "Yep." The two girls got off the plane and went to the baggage claim area to retrieve their bags.  
  
After they got their bags, they headed out the airport. They already knew where they were going but Melanie grabbed a map on the way out anyways. Lori rolled her eyes.  
  
§Later ~ They found the house they are going to live in §  
  
They had their bags [which was about 20 between the two of them] in the living room. They had figured out that they lived next to some people that had a nice big shrine. Lori thought it was cool but Melanie didn't seem to care.  
  
§§§§§§ Meanwhile at the Higurashi's §§§§§§  
  
The jet-black haired girl known as Kagome Higurashi had noticed they had new neighbors and decided to go welcome them "I'm gonna go meet our new neighbors that moved in next door, ok mom?" Mrs. Higurashi heard her from the kitchen "Ok dear, have fun!"  
  
Kagome went next door and rang the door bell. ~Ding! Ding!~  
  
Lori-"Who could that be? I mean, no one knows us!...Please speak English and not all Japanese." She said hopefully. She opened the door to see a girl with long jet-black hair dressed in a green and white fuku on the door-step.  
  
"Hi do you speak English?" Lori spoke very slowly, not knowing that she spoke English.  
  
Kagome giggled at the girls tone of voice "Yes, I speak English, quite fluently if I do say so myself."  
  
Lori-"Ohhhhh so you do speak English." She laughed at herself. "So..who are you?"  
  
"My name's Higurashi, Kagome." The raven haired girl answered.  
  
Lori had a puzzled expression on her face "You first name's Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome laughed again "No, no, here in Japan we usually state our last names first, so my name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Lori smacked herself in the forehead "DUH! Earth to me!..By the way, I'm Lori."  
  
Kagome-"Nice to meet you Lori."  
  
Lori-"Would you like to like, ummm. come in?"  
  
Kagome-"Sure!"  
  
Lori allowed her to come in "You'll have to ignore the boxes and the mess, we just moved in today."  
  
Kagome-"Oh it's ok."  
  
§About a month later§  
  
Lori, Kagome, and Melanie had become pretty close friends. Practically the only thing Kagome hadn't told them was about the well, and Inuyasha..she wasn't exactly sure how they would react about it all.  
  
§ Saturday afternoon ~ 3:00pm§  
  
Kagome decided that, since none of her friends were here at her house, she'd go see how Inuyasha and the gang were doing. As she passed through the kitchen to go to the well she said "Going to check up on Inuyasha and the gang, mom."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled "Ok, I hope you have fun dear!" and she continued washing the dishes.  
  
Just as Kagome was exiting the house, Lori and Melanie had come in and asked Mrs. Higurashi "Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Oh you just missed her, she went out to the shrine, you might be able to catch her though, if you hurry." Mrs. Higurashi said, her usual smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the two girls in unison as they went out the door to catch their friend.  
  
They ran out to the shrine just in time to see the raven haired girl jump through a well...like an idiot in their opinions. They looked at each other, shrugged, and, one at a time, jumped through the well, and, to their surprise, it worked!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Came the screams of the two girls who shot out of the well, up into the air, and then landed on their backs on the ground below. -End Ch1 


	2. She's related to WHO!

Melanie sat up "Oooowwwww that hurt!" She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings right now, just the fact that  
  
Lori stood up "Naw.not really." She had taken the pain very well. "I barely felt anything." --End Ch1  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at the two "KAGOME! What are you doing bring friends here?!?! You know your not supposed to, right?"  
  
Kagome-"HEY! I didn't bring them! I came ALONE! Like USUAL! When I jumped through the well no one was behind me! I swear! They must have followed me!"  
  
Lori-"Look..dude, I don't know who you are but she's right, we followed her, she didn't bring us."  
  
"Feh, whatever." He said.  
  
"Who are all of you people anyways?" Melanie asked, looking around seeing 4 others, besides Lori, Kagome, and herself.  
  
The guy that had had the outburst earlier said "I'm Inuyasha." In a nonchalant tone.  
  
The girl said "I'm Sango"  
  
The black haired monk said "I'm Miroku, and who might you two lovely ladies be?"  
  
Mel-"Well....I'm Melanie and this is my friend-"  
  
Lori cut her off "I'm Lori." She glared at Melanie "I can introduce myself" She then looked up to see Inuyasha's face. She studied him for a few moments and after circling him a few times inquired "Ok, I've seen you before, where was it?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, then studied her for a few moments, and said "Come to think of it..you look kinda familiar too.but I can't seem to place where I've seen you." Then he noticed something he must have somehow overlooked during his observation that had ended just seconds ago. *She had ears like mine!*  
  
Lori frowned at the somewhat surprised expression on his face, he just didn't seem the type to get surprised to her "WHAT?!"  
  
Inuyasha lightly tapped one of his dog ears in response.  
  
Lori-"And..???"  
  
Inuyasha-"Well I've never met another dog demon other than my brother!!! And especially a GIRL!"  
  
Lori narrowed her eyes was about to attack then took in what the dog demon had just said " ' Well I've never met another dog demon other than my brother!!' " "Who is your brother?" She inquired quickly on realization.  
  
Inuyasha arched his eyebrows "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Lori rolled her eyes in frustration that he wasn't cooperating with her "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"  
  
Inuyasha-"Feh. Fine, but first of all he's my half brother, and his name is Seshoumaru."  
  
Lori had a look of shock on her face, and, after a few minutes of total and complete shock, she said "No WAY!"  
  
Inuyasha-"What you think I'm LYING to you?"  
  
Lori ignored his question "So your Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha had a 'DUH!' look on his face "Isn't that what I said?"  
  
Lori-"I mean, the Inuyasha." She put emphasis on the word 'the'  
  
He nods. "I guess."  
  
Lori kept on with her rambling, pacing back and forth, moving her hands about "If you are the same Inuyasha I'm thinking of, you know, the one that Kikyou put that spell on or whatever?, Well if your that Inuyasha I know exactly who you are!"  
  
Inuyasha-"Oh really?"  
  
She smiled "Yep!" After a long pause and knowing she has everyone's attention she turned to Inuyasha and pointed at him as she exclaimed "You're my brother!!" 


End file.
